Tu es ma passion
by eclipselili
Summary: Après la mort des ses parents et de son frère, Bella 19 ans part s'installer à Los angeles, pour commencer une nouvelle vie. Sa passion : le chant. Elle y decouvrira l'amour, le vrai, mais peut-il être plus fort que sa passion pour le chant?
1. Prologue

**Voila mademoiselle, c'était le dernier carton. **_Me __dit __le __déménageur __en __déposant __le __carton __dans __mon __salon._

**Merci**, **tenez** **pour** **vous…**_en __lui tendant__un_ _pourboire_ _de_ _30_ _dollars_.

**Merci, et bienvenue à Los Angeles…**

Je m'installe sur mon canapé et je regarde mes cartons, tous empilés dans mon appartement. Dans trois semaines, je rentre à l'UCLA, prestigieuse université de Californie, en première année de droit.

Il y a deux ans, mes parents et mon frère, sont mort dans un accident de la route, j'y étais, à côté de mon frère, je suis la seule survivante. Après trois semaines de coma profond, je garde encore des séquelles. Certaines nuit, je fais ce même cauchemar qui revient sans cesse, où je vois encore la voiture, nous fonçez droit devant et les lumières des phares qui m'aveuglent puis le trou noir…je ne vivais plus, je survivais…

Alors, j'ai décidais de quitter, ma petite ville natale dans l'état de Washington où tous les souvenirs que j'ai d'eux ne soit plus qu'un simple passé, pour recommencer à vivre dans une grande ville où tous est nouveau.

Depuis l'âge de six ans, ma passion, c'est la musique, je passais mes chansons préférées en boucle toute la journée, ma mère n'en pouvait plus. Alors avec les années, je me suis mise à chanter, je me suis inscrite à la chorale de mon école, pour finir par des cours de chant…je ne vivais et vibrait que pour la musique et le chant.

Mon rêve étant de devenir chanteuse…plus rien n'existait autour de moi à part ce rêve qui j'espére deviendra réalité. Mes parents étais fière de moi, mais depuis leurs mort, je ne chantais que très rarement, la plus part du temps, des chansons tristes, parce que c'est ce que j'étais triste, renfermé, éteinte…

Aujourd'hui, je suis assis là sur mon canapé, à vous raconter mon passé…

Je me suis même pas présenter, je m'appelle Isabella Marie Swan, mais pour les intimes se sera Bella, j'ai 19 ans, et je vais vous raconter ma nouvelle vie, la nouvelle moi….


	2. Chapter 1

Après avoir déballé les cartons et rangé mon appartement, je me sentais déjà chez moi. J'ai eu cet appartement grâce à l'héritage de mes parents, j'ai payée mon premier loyer avec celui-ci mais je ne voulais pas tous payer grâce à ça, j'ai décidée de chercher un job et pas n'importe lequel, j'allais utiliser ma voix.

Je sort dans les rues, à la recherche, d'un job qui puisse me convenir mais je trouve que des jobs banals, du style caissière, serveuse, je me voyais mal, dans ce genre de job, si je voulais reprendre ma vie en mains, il me fallait retomber dans ma passion….Je m'arrête devant un club, le **«** **Coming** **Home** **»,** une affiche postée sur la porte attire mon attention :

_**CHERCHE JEUNE FILLE**_

_**PLUS DE 18 ANS**_

_**QUI SAIT CHANTER ET DANSER**_

**CONTACTER MOI AU 555-456-236**

Je compose le numéro, et tombe sur quelqu'un à la troisième sonnerie :

**Allo**** ? **_C'étai t la voix d'un homme._

**Oui, bonjour, je viens de tomber, sur l'affiche accroché à la porte, de votre club, et je serais intéressée…**

_**Très bien, j'arrive**_

Il me raccroche au nez, sans même me laisser le temps de riposter, je referme le clapet de mon téléphone, quand la porte du club, s'ouvre sur un mec baraqué me dépassant d'un mètre.

**Salut Entre,**

Me laissant passer, je découvre le club, il était magnifique un bar trônait sur la gauche, il faisait le tour de la salle, en face un podium, quelque canapés, de couleur prune et noir, avec des tables ainsi que des barres, surement pour danser, à première vue, on dirait un club de striptease, il me coupa dans mes réflexions intérieures :

**Ouh ouh, t'es avec moi, la miss, tu t'appelle comment ? Moi, c'est emmett, **_me __dit __il __en __me __tendant __sa __main_

**Oui excuse moi, j'étais dans mes pensées, enchanté, Isabella, mais tous le monde m'appelle Bella**

**Enchanté, et tu pensé à quoi ?**

**Le prends pas mal, c'est un club de striptease ? **_Dis-je sceptique_

Il éclata tout simplement de rire…

**Non, non, ma belle, c'est un club, une boite si tu préfère, les gens viennent pour danser, la plupart du temps, ce sont des étudiants que j'accueil…**

**Ah ok, excuse moi, pourquoi « Coming Home » ?**

**Ne t'excuse pas, c'est rien, je l'ai appelé comme ça parce que quand j'étais étudiant, mes frères et moi, on aimait ce genre d'endroit, pour danser, rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, draguer…je me sentais comme à la maison alors j'ai décidé d'en ouvrir un après la fac, et tout le monde peut venir, autant les mineurs, que les majeurs…**

C'est vrai, cela fait une demi heure, que je suis là et j'adore cet endroit, je me sens à ma place, comme à la maison.

**Alors, tu cherche une chanteuse. **_Lui__ demandais_**-**_je_

**Oui, je dois remplacer ma petite amie, maintenant elle est enceinte, alors elle à décidait d'arrêter, pour mon plus grand bonheur, alors il me faut une autre fille, tu as de l'expérience ?**

**Non, j'en ai pas, mais je sais chanter,**

Il me regarde sceptique…oh non, je veux vraiment, ce job et là il me file sous le nez.

**Ecoute**, **toutes** **mes** **filles**, **ont** **de** **l'expérience**, **sa** **fait** **trois** **ans** **qu'elle** **chante** **et** **danse** **pour** **moi**, **je** **n'ai** **pas** **besoin** **d'une** **novice**, **je** **suis** **désolé**. _Me_ _dit_-_il_ _en_ _me_ _montrant_ _la_ _porte_ _de_ _la_ main

**Emmett, s'il te plait, j'ai vraiment besoin de ce job, laisse moi te montrer de quoi je suis capable…**

**OK, tu as 5 minutes**

Cool, je part souriante sur le podium, et met un cd qui traine dans mon sac, il s'est assis dans un des fauteuils en face de la scène. La musique de **Pixie** **Lott**, **«** **turn** **it** **up** **»,** commençe et je chante confiante :

_Baby, it's over (bébé, c'est fini)  
We both know, lets go forward (nous savons tous les deux, allons de l'avant)  
I love you but in a different way (je t'aime mais d'une manière différente)  
I love you, forever (je t'aime pour toujours)_

_Now that we've come to the end of our story, (maintenant nous sommes allés à la fin de notre histoire)  
And I know it's gunna be hard for me, (et je sais que ce sera dur pour moi)  
Might hurt some, might get too much (ca doit blesser aussi, ça pourrait devenir important)  
But I gotta let it be (mais je dois laisser faire)  
As the world turns around and we go different places (comme le monde tourney et que nous avons des places différentes)  
New things new dreams new faces, (nouvelles chose, nouveaux rêves, nouvelle tête)  
What a shake up, when we break up (quelle secousses, quelle rupture)  
But we keep the memories (mais nous gardons la mémoire)_

_[Refrain :  
I know you can't stay (je sais que tu ne peux pas rester)  
So I won't be waiting, anticipating for the fall (donc je n'attendrais pas, j'anticiperais la chute)  
We had our time baby (nous avons eu notre temps bébé)  
So I won't be waiting (donc je n'attendrais pas)  
Anticipating for the call (anticipant pour un appel)_

_Turn it up__ turn it up (retournes toi, retournes toi)  
For the people that say (pour les personnes qui disent)  
Were moving and we'll be okay (nous bougeons et ça sera ok)  
Turn it up turn it up (retournes toi, retournes toi)  
For the people that say (pour les personnes qui dissent)  
Were moving and we'll be okay (nous bougeons et ça sera ok) ]_

_Maybe? it's better, and I want you to be happy, (peut-être c'est, et je veux que tu sois heureux)  
Sometimes people find it so hard just to say goodbye, (parfois les gens trouvent ça dur de dire au revoir)  
It ain't easy the more and the more you try, (ca n'est pas plus facile et plus tu essayes)  
So they'll be cheating be deceiving, (donc ils tricheront et seront decevant)  
But not me and my boy (mais pas moi et mon homme)_

_We understand that were friends and it just ain't working, (nous comprenons que nous sommes amis et que ça ne marche pas)  
No point in the constant fighting, (pas de point dans un combat continuel)  
So we'll be grown ups (donc nous grandissons)  
For a minute (pour une minute)  
And admit were just in it (et admettons que nous sommes dedans)_

[_Refrain_]

_I might lose my mind for a while (je dois perdre mon esprit pour un moment)  
But I'll be fine(mais j'irais bien)  
Have you heard this thing that heals and its called time (avez vous entendu ce truc? __Ça s'appelle le temps)  
Clock can tick away (l'horloge peut faire tic-tac ailleurs)  
Happy will fall in place (heureux, nous tomberons dans une place)  
And though my heart will break a new me, (et à travers mon Coeur, va casser un nouveau moi)  
Will fill the space (nous remplirons l'espace)_

[Refrain x2]

Ma chanson finie, je le regarde, il sourit, se léve et m'a applaudit, c'est plutôt bon signe, je le rejoint après avoir récupérer mon cd.

**Whoa, je ne sais pas quoi te dire, tu as une voix merveilleuse…whoa, tu chante vraiment bien, mes filles devraient prendre des cours à coter de toi.**

**Merci**, **c'est** **gentil**.

Je baissela tête rougissante comme une tomate, les compliments me mettent mal à l'aise

**Ecoute, là je ne peux pas prendre de décision, ton manque d'expérience joue beaucoup, donc je vais réfléchir et je te rappelle.**

**D'accord**. _Dis_-_je_ _déçu_

Je lui laisse mon numéro de téléphone, et part déçu, je pensais vraiment avoir mis toutes les chances de mon coté. J'espére maintenant qu'il me rappellera, je veux vraiment ce job.


	3. Chapter 2

Je rentre chez moi, députée et extenuée, cette journée m'a vraiment fatigué, je me couche sur mon lit et mes yeux se ferme doucement.

**BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP**

_Hein_...Où suis-je ? Oh non, je me suis endormie…mon téléphone sonne…ouais, deux minutes papillons, il est ou ?...ah le voilà…

**Allloooo**. _Dis_-_je_ _en __baillant_

**Bella, c'est emmett, je besoin de toi**

**Quoi ? Maintenant ?** _Lui dis-je étonné_

**Quand, j'appelle, tu VIENS…**

Et il me raccroche encore au nez, mais c'est une maladie, chez lui. Bon, quelle heure est-il ?, je regarde mon réveil…quoi ? 23h, mais il est fou…bon autant pas l'énervé, je prend ma veste et mes clés et file….

Arrivée devant le **«** **Coming** **Home** **»,** j'étais abasourdie, il y avait tellement de monde, que des étudiants, des mecs et des filles, tous en chaleur, abreuvée d'alcool, avant même d'avoir franchie la porte du club. J'avançe devant, évitant, les jeunes qui me crient de faire la queue comme tout le monde, je me poste devant le videur, un mec plutôt mignon, le teint pâle, vachement musclé.

**Heu…salut, je suis Bella, emmett m'a appelé**

**Salut, ma belle, moi c'est Jacob, entre, il t'attend**

Il me fait passer devant lui, en mettant bien sa main en bas de mes reins..._Ouh __lui_ _faut_ _que_ _je_ _le_ _surveille_. Quand je rentre, je fus encore plus choquée, il y avait encore plus d'étudiants à l'intérieur, la musique de **Puff** **Diddy** **feat** **Skylar** **Gray**, **«** **Coming** **Home »**, résonne dans la salle, elle était vraiment bien choisie pour le club, si emmett me demande de chanter devant tous se monde, je vais jamais y arriver…_oh_ _non_, _je_ _suis_ _dans_ _la_ _merde_. Une fille magnifique m'accoste :

**Tu dois être Bella. **_me dit-elle au creux de l'oreille_

J'acquiesçe d'un mouvement de la tête, j'étais incapable de parler.

**Viens suis moi,**

Je la suit avec un peu de mal, je me faufile entre les gens, jusqu'à qu'on soit arrivés à l'arrière de la boite. Nous sommes entrées dans un bureau où, je découvre un emmett, un peu sur les nerfs :

**Ah te voila, t'étais passé où ?, sa fait une demi heure que je t'attends**

Je ne s'avais pas quoi lui dire à part désolé

**Bref, je te présente, Rosalie, ma petite amie**

**Enchantée**. _Dis_-_je_ _doucement_

**Enchantée**, **Bella**, _me dit- elle souriante_

**Les présentations se sera pour plus tard, ce soir, j'ai besoin de toi, il y a trop de monde et je n'ai pas assez de filles, je ne peux pas continuellement mettre la musique du DJ, j'ai besoin de show**

**Je…je…**_hey_ _merde_ _je_ _bafouille_

**Donc, tu va te mettre en tenue, et montrai de quoi tu es capable, ce matin tu m'a montrai que tu savais chanter, donc ce soir, je te mets à l'essaie, ne me déçois pas. Rosalie, va t'emmener dans les loges des filles, tu passe dans un quart d'heure.**

Je n'ai même pas le temps d'ajouter quelque chose, que Rosalie m'emmene déjà dans les loges, une tornade brune m'accoste :

**Salut, moi c'est Alice, je vais te préparer**

**Salut…Bella…**

**Je ****sais****…**

Elle m'entraine à sa suite. Après m'avoir maquillée et coiffée, elle me passe une de ses tenues, je suis affublée d'un mini short noir, avec un soutien-gorge horné de paillettes, j'ai mis un gilet court en jeans par-dessus, donc on ne voyait que le haut de mes seins et les paillettes du soutif, avec des bottes. Je me regarde dans le miroir, j'étais vraiment, belle et sexy, je me sens femme et j'adore ça, j'avais confiance en moi avec cette tenue.

**Ça te laisse sans voix. **_Me __dit __Alice_

**Un****peu,****oui****…**

**C'est l'effet Alice, t'es magnifique Bella, **_me __dit __Rosalie __qui __était __revenue_

**Merci, je ne me reconnais plus**

**Tu passe dans 5 minutes**

**Quoi, attends, Rosalie, je… comment dire…j'ai jamais chanté devant autant de monde**

**Quoi, tu n'as pas d'expérience,**

**Non**, _dis_-_je __timidement_

**Putain, emmett, je vais le tuer. **_Dit_**-**_elle __en __mettant __les __mains __sur __son __visage_**. Ecoute, on a plus le temps, t'as entendu, ce qu'a dit emmett, il a besoin de toi, tu es sa dernière chance. Allez viens, **_me dit-elle en me poussant vers la scène_

En arrivant derrière le rideau du podium, je me positionne vers le micro, j'entends les étudiants chantés au rythme de la musique, y avait décidément trop de monde, je n'y arriverais jamais, je recule et part dans l'autre direction quand Rosalie se poste devant moi avec un regard dès plus noir.

**Oh non, non, tu ne recule et ne revient pas en arrière, tu es là, et tu vas tout donner, on a confiance en toi…j'ai mis ton cd, tu veux quels chansons ? **_me dit-elle en voulant me rassurée._

**Ok…heu…mets la 5…**

Je tremble, je n'en reveins pas de ce que je faire d'ici quelques minutes

**Ok, bonne chance tu vas y arriver, il suffit de te lâcher…**

J'écoute ce qu'elle me dit, elle a raison, je ne dois pas les décevoir, ils avaient confiance en moi, je devais juste me lâcher. Quand, le rideau se leve, je prends une bonne inspiration, et la musique de **Shakira**, **«** **la** **tortura** **»** commençe.

Tout le monde sait tourner et regardent vers la scène, moi, je ne bougeais plus, je ferme les yeux et commençe à onduler des seins au rythme de la musique comme dans le clip, _Heureusement_ _que_ _je_ _les_ _regardais _et commençe à chanter_:_

_No__ pido que todos los __días__ sean de sol (je ne demandes pas que tous les jours soient ensoleillés)  
No pido que todos los viernes sean de fiesta (je ne demandes pas de faire la fête tous les vendredis)  
Y tan poco te pido que vuelvas rogando perdón (je ne te demandes pas non de revenir)  
Si lloras con los ojos secos Y hablando de ella (si tu pleures avec les yeux secs en me parlant d'elle)_

Ay amor me duele tanto (Aie l'amour me blesse tant)  
Me duele tanto (il me blesse tant)  
Que te fueras sin decir a donde (que tu sois partis sans dire ou tu allais)  
Ay amor, fué una tortura perderte (aie mon amour, c'est une torture de te perdre)

Je me déhanche sur le son de la musique, je me sens libre et vivante, je prenais un plaisir fou à danser, je ne me suis jamais autant lâcher comme sa, je continue dans la lancer et descends du podium, pour rejoindre une table en face et monte dessus.

_Yo sé que no he sido un santo (je sais que je n'ai pas été un saint)  
Pero lo puedo arreglar amor (mais je vais arranger ça, mon amour)  
No solo de pan vive el hombre (l'homme ne vit pas seulement de pain)  
Y no de excusas vivo yo (et moi je ne vis pas que d'excuses)  
Solo de errores se aprende (on apprend que par ses erreurs)  
Y hoy sé que es tuyo es mi corazón (et à présent je sais que mon cœur t'appartient)  
Mejor te guardas todo eso (mieux vaut que tu gardes tous ça)  
A otro perro con ese hueso (pour un autre chien avec cet os)  
Y nos decimos adiós (et disons nous plutôt adieu)  
_

C'était une table de mecs…_ah_ _ben_, _je_ _n'avais_ _pas_ _choisie_ _le_ _pire_, ils me regardent comme si j'étais un objet sexuel. Un gars aux cheveux cuivrés attire mon attention, ses yeux d'un émeraude profond, ne lâche pas mon regard. On dirait qu'il veut me faire passer un message, à ce moment même, tout passe à travers ses yeux, le désir et l'envie. Alors je décide d'être encore plus chaude que je ne l'étais, je joue de ma féminité et de ma sensualité, _mon_ _dieu_ _Bella_, _qu'est_-_ce_ _tu_ _fais_, rien qu'avec ce regard, je ferai n'importe quoi. Je me couche sur cette table, en me déhanchant sensuellement, me frottant, sans aucune honte sans lâcher ce mec du regard, il me désire. Je me léve en balançant mon cul de droite à gauche tout en continuant de chanter.

_No puedo pedir que el invierno perdone a un rosal (je ne peux demander à l'hiver qu'il pardonne à un rosier)  
No puedo pedir a los olmos que entreguen peras (je ne peux demander à l'orme qu'il offre des poires)  
No puedo pedirle lo eterno a un simple mortal (je ne peux demander l'éternité à un simple mortel)  
Y andar arrojando a los cerdos miles de perlas (et donner des milliers de perles à des cochons)_

Ay amor me duele tanto (Aie l'amour, me blesse tant)  
Me duele tanto (il me blesse tant)  
Que no creas más en mis promesas (que tu ne crois plus en mes promesses)  
Ay amor es una tortura perderte (aie mon amour, c'est une torture de te perdre)

J'avais rejoint le podium, avec une marche féline et sensuelle. Je continue de balançer mon corps comme Shakira, en espérant que sa y ressemble. J'avais lâché ce mec du regard, j'en pouvais plus, je ressemblais à toutes ses filles en chaleur, que je ne suis pas….Je continue de chanter et de danser, j'avais l'impression de faire une lap dance ou un striptease mais sans me déshabiller.

_No te bajes, no te bajes (ne te baisses pas, ne te baisses pas)  
Oye negrita mira, no te rajes (ecoute ma petite brune, ne te dégonfle pas)  
De lunes a viernes tienes mi amor (tu as mon amour du lundi au vendredi)  
Déjame el sábado a donde me voy (laisses moi juste le samedi pour moi, c'est mieux)  
Oye mi negra no me castigues más (ecoutes ma brune ne me punis pas plus)  
Porque allá afuera sin ti no tengo paz (parce que là-bas sans toi, je ne suis pas en paix)  
Yo solo soy un hombre arrepentido (je suis juste un homme très repenti)  
Soy como el ave que vuelve a su nido (je suis comme l'oiseau qui retourne à son nid)_

Ay ay ay ay ay (aie aie aie aie…)  
Ay, todo lo que he hecho por ti (tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi)  
Fue una tortura perderte (ce fût une torture de te perde)  
Me duele tanto que sea así (cela me fait si mal que ce soit ainsi)  
Sigue llorando perdón (continue de pleurer mon pardon)  
A llorar hoy por ti.(maintenant je ne vais plus pleurer pour toi)

Je finie la chanson sur ces dernières paroles, et tout le monde criaient mon nom et m'applaudit, j'en pouvais plus, j'ai vraiment tous donner, j'ose espérais que je n'ais déçu personne. Je retourne dans les loges, quand on me saute dans les bras…Alice

**Mais c'était quoi ça ?**

**Alice, tu m'étouffe… **_dis__-je dans un souffle_

**Oh pardon, Bella, t'as était époustouflante, sa c'était du show**

**Non, je ne crois pas, j'ai fait de mon mieux…je ne…**

**Tut tut, tu rigole, on aurait cru une pro.**

**Merci, **_lui dis-je timidement_

Rosalie vient de rentrer dans les loges et m'applaudit

**Bravo, tu t'es complètement lâcher, pour un essai, t'as tout donné. **_Me __dit_**-**_elle __en __me __prenant __dans __ses __bras_

**Merci, je veux vraiment ce job, c'est pour sa,**

**Emmett t'attend dans son bureau**

**Ok, je te suis**

Arrivée dans le bureau, emmett, n'était pas seul, je reconnais le DJ, et puis...oh non…les yeux émeraudes…qu'est-ce qui faisait là ?

**Hey Bella, bravo, félicitation, pour une novice,**

**Merci, t'as tout regardé.**

**Tu rigole, je n'ai pas pu lâcher mon regard, je croyais que tu ne s'avais pas dansé ?**

**Moi aussi, moi aussi, pourtant, faut croire que j'ai trouvé l'inspiration dans le regard des gens**

Je ne voulais pas lui dire que c'était grâce, aux yeux émeraudes qui se trouve être à coter de lui, d'ailleurs, je n'ose toujours pas le regarder, mais lui le fait et sans gêne, je sens son regard sur moi, il me détaille, heureusement, que je ne me suis pas changer, j'avais toujours ma tenue de scène, il me désirait, il me voulais, je le sais, j'étais fière de lui faire de l'effet, mais si je le léve ma tête et croise son regard, j'allais directement à ma perte.

**Bella, je te présente, mon frère jasper, c'est le DJ du club**

**Enchantée**. _Lui_ _dis_-_je_ _en_ _lui_ _tendant_ _ma_ _main_

**Enchantée, t'as était fantastique ce soir…**

**Merci**,

**Et voici, mon jeune frère, Edward,**

De mieux en mieux, tous s'explique, de sa présence se soir dans le bureau,

**Enchantée**. _Lui_ _dis_-_je_ _timidement en rougissant_

**Enchantée, ma beauté, par contre, je te dirai ce que je pense de ta présentation quand on serait rien que tout les deux.**

Quelle, arrogance, il a tout gâché, rien quand parlant. Je n'allais pas me laissait faire comme sa, il me donnait de l'assurance, et j'avançais dans sa direction, arrivait à sa hauteur, je lui dis:

**Tout** **les deux**, **tu** **dis…hum…**_lui_ _dis_-_je_ _en_ _frottant_ _mes_ _doigts_ _de __haut_ _en_ _bas_ _contre_ _son __torse_…**même** **dans tes rêves les plus fous sa n'arrivera jamais…et pour ton information, je ne t'appartiens pas, alors, ton « ma beauté », tu le garde, pour la chienne en chaleur, que tu vas surement ramener ce soir chez toi, j'ai été clair**…finissant ma phrase sur un ton dur

Il me regarde avec un regard noir, a faire peur, mais il ne me fait pas peur au contraire, il m'excite, puis son regard change et un sourire naît sur le coin de ses lèvres…_oh_ _mon_ _dieu_, _appeler_ _les_ _pompiers_, _j'ai_ _mouillé_e _ma_ _culotte_. Pour mon plus grand malheur, Je venais de lui donner un défi, il sait qu'il ne me laisse pas indifférente, pourtant je resiste et sa ne plâit pas à monsieur. Emmett nous sort de notre bulle. Les autres pouffent de rire, devant un Edward encore choqués par mon assurance.

**Ah Ah Ah, toi je t'adore et toi petit frère, laisse ma nouvelle fille tranquille**

**QUOI ? Tu m'ébauches**

**Yes, ma belle, je ne peux pas te laisser me filer entre les doigts**

**OUAIS**. _Criais_-_je_ _un_ _peu_ _trop_ _fort_. **Pardon**,

Je saute dans les bras d'emmett, j'étais trop contente.

**Tu pourras revenir demain vers 15h, pour qu'on voie ensemble les clauses de ton contrat. ?**

**Ouais, pas de soucis, **

**Cool, tu peux rentrer maintenant**

**Ok, bonne soirée, **

Je quitte le bureau, sans même un regard, pour Edward, il faut dire que je ne mis connaissais pas trop, question mec, à 19 ans, je n'avais jamais eu de petit amis et j'étais encore vierge. _Eh_ _oui_…

Mon frère a toujours était là pour me protéger des garçons, et ma musique me prenait tout mon temps. Je sais que je ne laisse pas indifférente certains garçons, mais je ne n'étais pas prête pour ce genre de relation, d'ailleurs pour n'importe laquelle, c'est pour ça, il fallait que je m'éloigne d'Edward. Cela fait à peine un quart d'heure, que je le connaissais comme étant le frère de mon patron, et sa présence m'avais plus où moins déstabilisée, il me faisait ressentir des sentiments que je ne connaissais pas, et ça me faisait peur.

Je rentre chez moi, il est 4h du matin, je suis vraiment épuisée. Aujourd'hui, j'ai emménagée dans une nouvelle ville, un nouvel appartement, j'ai obtenu le job de mes rêves, fait de nouveaux amis, et j'allais dans une prestigieuse université.

Ce soir, je me couche heureuse, je ferme les yeux, et la première chose que je vois, ce sont ses yeux émeraudes…


	4. Chapter 3

Cela fait maintenant deux semaines que j'étais à Los Angeles, et j'étais retourné au « Coming Home » pour mon contrat, j'y travaille le jeudi, le vendredi et le samedi soir.

En deux semaines, j'étais devenue une des chanteuses principales, je choisie mes chansons et mes danses. J'adore ce job, je me sens de plus en plus à l'aise.

Depuis notre altercation dans le bureau d'emmett, j'avais recroisée Edward, à plusieurs reprises. J'essayais de le fuir et de lui résister, mais il faut dire que j'avais un peu de mal, il trouvait les mots et les gestes qu'il faut pour me faire craquer et me plaire de plus en plus, malgré son impitoyable arrogance.

Rosalie et Alice, étaient devenues mes meilleures amies, de temps en temps ont faisaient du shopping et ont passaient nos soirées ensembles.

J'adore Emmett, c'était un patron super cool, il me considère comme sa petite sœur. Malgré moi, il a toujours, cette fameuse tendance à me raccrocher au nez, dès qu'il a besoin de moi rapidement.

Jasper, lui, il m'apaise, avant que je rentre sur scène, il vient me réconforter et me soutenir, j'aime bien les moments que je passe avec lui, et parfois, il me fait écouter ses compositions.

Jacob, le videur, me drague ouvertement, sans gêne, mais je le remets vite à sa place et du coup, il me laisse tranquille malheureusement pour moi, que pour un moment.

Ils étaient devenus ma deuxième famille.

Aujourd'hui, c'est la rentrée, je stresse un peu. Depuis la veille, j'étais anxieuse et j'avais très peu dormie. La moitié du campus vient au « Coming Home », et je suis persuader qu'on me reconnaitra.

Je prends une douche, histoire de me détendre, mais bon, sa ne marche pas vraiment. Je mets un jeans slim, avec un tee-shirt à longues manches blanc où je laisse les trois boutons de devant ouvert, pour paraître un peu sexy et des converses de couleurs blanches, j'enfile ma veste en cuir et file, direction la fac.

Arrivée à l'université, je vais directement à l'administration récupérer mon emploi du temps et la clé de mon casier. Je regarde mon emploi du temps, cours de droit, professeur principal Mr Molina, bâtiment C, salle 4. _Ok_ _c'est_ _partie_.

Je me suis perdue…_ça_ _ne_ _m'étonne_ _pas_ _de_ _moi_… j'arrive devant la salle, avec 5 minutes de retard…_super_, _Bella_, _dès_ _le_ _premier_ _jour_ _tu n'aurais_ _pas_ _fait_ _mieux_. Je toque discrètement et entre :

**Heu…Excusez-moi, je me suis…**

**Mademoiselle** **?** _me_ _dit_-_il_ _en_ _me_ _coupant_ _la_ _parole_

**Heu…Bella…Bella Swan**

**Très bien…mademoiselle Swan, la prochaine fois, que vous serez en retard, ce n'est pas la peine de frapper à mon cours, ai-je été clair ?**

**Oui…Oui…Mr Molina.**

**Bien, allez-vous assoir.**

Je m'assois à une place, sans prêter attention aux regards des autres étudiants présent dans la salle, quand le prof prend la parole :

**Aujourd'hui, c'est un cours assez particulier, j'ai demandé aux 2****ème****s années d'être présents avec nous, car je vous aie attribué un tuteur. Il sera à votre entière disposition pour vos recherches, vos devoirs, et pour les TP, à vous d'en faire bonnes usages. Je vais vous appeler par vos noms et vous dire avec quel tuteur êtes-vous : **

**John Johnson avec Juliette Mc carty, David Duhamel avec Loïc Bradsley, Stacy Colman avec Julia Ferguson, Bella Swan avec Edward Cullen…. **

**QUOI** **?** _Criais_-_je_ _un_ _peu_ _trop fort_, _stoppant_ _tous_ _les_ _bavardages_ _de_ _la_ _salle et attirant tous les regards dans ma direction._

**Mademoiselle Swan, un problème peut-être ?**

**Oui…heu je veux dire non. **_Dis_**-**_je __embarrassée_

Hey merde, merde et re-merde…je baisse les yeux, honteuse. J'étais avec Edward Cullen, le mec que j'esquive depuis plus d'une semaine, l'arrogant Edward Cullen, le mec le plus canon que je n'ai jamais vu de toute ma vie, le frère d'emmett…hey merde, je suis vraiment dans la merde.

**Très bien, jeunes gens, j'espère que vous avez pris note, on se retrouve demain, bonne journée**

Des notes, quels notes ?…re-re-merde, j'étais tellement dans mes pensées que je n'ai même pas pris note, cette journée commence mal. Je me presse pour sortir, je ne voulais pas le croiser, pourtant je savais qu'il était dans cette salle. Je me dirige rapidement vers mon prochain cours.

Le reste de la matinée, s'est plutôt bien passée, je vais à la cafétéria prendre mon déjeuner à une table plutôt isolée quand je sens quelqu'un s'approcher…_ouh_ _pas_ _bon_ _pour_ _lui_ :

**La place est prise**

**Oui**, **malheureusement**. _Dis_-_je_ _sèchement_ _sans_ _relever_ _la_ _tête_ _de_ _mon_ _bouquin_

Mais apparemment, il n'a rien compris puisqu'il s'assoit. Je relève donc ma tête pour croiser…._oh_ _non_ _pas_ _lui_…_il_ _va_ _voir_ _de_ _quel_ _bois_, _je_ _me_ _chauffe._

**Je** **t'ai** **dis** **que** **la** **place** **n'était** **pas** **libre…**_en_ _le_ _regardant_ _dans_ _les_ _yeux_…_oh_ _mon_ _dieu_ _ses_ _yeux_, _je_ _pourrais_ _me_ _noyer_ _dans_ _cette_ _océan_ _vert_.

**Ah bon, je croyais que tu l'avais réservé pour moi…**

**Non, je ne crois pas, qu'est-ce tu veux ?**

**Toi…** _me_ _dit-il_ _simplement_

**C'est** **ça**, **cours** **toujours**…_lui_ _dis_-_je_ _en_ _partant_ _de_ _la_ _cafétéria_, _bien_ _sur_, _monsieur avait décider de me suivre._

J'étais devant mon casier, et il était toujours là adossé sur un autre casier…_il_ _m'exaspère_

**Quand** **est**-**ce** **qu'on** **commence** **à** **travailler** **tous** **les** **deux** **?** _me_ _dit_-_il_

**Ok…écoute moi attentivement…**_en __me __plantant __bien __devant __lui_**… premièrement, « tout les deux », tu l'enlève de ton vocabulaire et deuxièmement, on fait semblant de travailler devant le prof mais en dehors des cours, je travaille sans toi et je n'ai surtout pas besoin de toi. **

**Ah bon, tu es sur de toi, pourtant je t'ai regardé ce matin, et tu n'as pris aucune note pendant le cours. Je pense que tu étais entrain de te battre avec ta conscience, sur mon sujet, je me trompe ?**

**Tu** **dis** **n'importe** **quoi…**

Il me coinça contre mon casier, j'étais maintenant proche de lui, trop proche, je baisse les yeux, il s'approche de mon oreille et me dis :

**Je ne te laisse pas indifférent, je le sais, ton cœur bas plus vite quand je suis prêt de toi, je le sens, comme maintenant. Je vois les regards que tu me lance au club, tu ne lâche jamais le mien, sa veut bien dire quelque chose. ****Tu me résiste depuis quelques semaines, et ça ne me plait pas, je te veux et je t'aurais. Au faite, j'aime vraiment tes shows, tu danse et chante absolument bien même si j'aimerais que tu ne danse rien que pour moi, surtout autour de ma queue.**

Là sans n'était trop, il me dégoute, je le repousse sans vergogne.

**Tu es franchement, malade, ma parole…ne prend pas tes rêves pour de la réalité, tu ne me fait aucun effet, c'est du dégout que je ressens pour toi et rien d'autre.**

**C'est ça ma belle, tu me mens et tu te mens à toi même,…**_il __s'éloigne __à __reculons_**…et concernant les notes, c'est quand tu veux princesse. **_Me __dit_**-**_il __en __me __faisant __un __clin __d'œil_

Je le regarde partir adossé sur mon casier. Pendant son monologue, j'avais humé son odeur, mon dieu qui sentait bon, il sentait l'homme, le vrai, viril et sûr de lui. Il avait raison, mon cœur battait vite en sa personne.

Bien sur, j'avais menti, il me faisait de l'effet, un effet destructeur et ce n'était pas bon pour mon cœur. J'étais contente de lui résister, je ne voulais pas être accessible facilement, je ne suis pas une de ses filles faciles qui ramène chez lui, baise et jette comme une vieille chaussette, je voulais être **LA **fille.

On me sort de mes pensées :

**Hey, ma jolie, tiens soirée chez les Alpha Delta Phi se soir, 20h. **_Me __dit__**-**__il __en __me __tendant __un __tract_

**Heu…merci**

Une soirée, cool, chez une fraternité en plus, je sens que je vais m'éclatée, il faut que j'appelle les filles, je ne veux pas y aller toute seule.

_Tiens en parlant des filles, je suis sur que c'est Alice, qui m'appelle, je prends mon téléphone, j'avais raison… c'était elle._

**Salut** **Alice** **!** _Dis-je_ _joyeuse_

**Salut ma belle, Sava, quoi de neuf ?**

**Oh, tu sais, première journée de cours mouvementée, mais Sava…**

**Ah, tu me raconteras ça, se soir, devant un verre,**

**Ecoute, j'ai mieux à te proposer, et si ont allaient à une soirée**

**Une soirée étudiante ?**

**Yes madame, **

**AAAAAHHHHH trop cool, rendez-vous chez moi dans une heure. **

Elle me raccroche au nez, je vais définitivement croire, que c'est une habitude des membres du club…elle a dit dans une heure, je regarde l'heure, 16h15…_Alice_, _mon_ _dieu_ _t'es_ _folle_ !

Je rentre chez moi, prends une douche, je m'épile intégralement, m'habille rapidement, prends quelques affaires et file chez Alice. Elle habite dans un petit pavillon, dans une résidence, je l'enviais, c'était vraiment magnifique chez elle.

**Entre ma belle, reste pas planté, comme ça…**_en __me __laissant __rentrer_**… Rose ne pourra pas venir, elle voulait passer la soirée en amoureux avec emmett, pis tu sais, elle rentre dans son 5 mois de grossesse, alors elle veut plus trop sortir. **_Me __dit_**-**_elle __sans __s'arrêter_**.**

**Oh, ce n'est pas grave, elle a raison**

**Ouais, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas, j'ai appelé jasper, je lui ai parlé de la soirée, il va nous rejoindre avec Edward. **_Me __dit_**-**_elle __en __partant __dans __sa __cuisine_**.**

_Hein….Edward….mais pourquoi, on me fait ça?_

**Ca ****ne ****te ****dérange ****pas**_ ?…en revenant dans le salon et me tendant une bière_

**Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, même si je préfère passer la soirée entre filles. **_Dis_**-**_je __déçu_

**Oh…on en passera d'autres des soirées entre filles surtout que les garçons étaient contents de sortir, et moi aussi à vrai dire.**

**Ah ouais, tiens en parlant, d'Edward, tu ne m'avais pas dis qu'il était en deuxième année de droit**

**Je sais, excuse moi, mais Edward, ne voulait pas que je te le dise. Pourquoi ?**

**Il est mon tuteur, pour mon cours de droit. Je l'ai croisé, entre midi et deux, et comment dire, ça sait plus ou moins mal passer car je lui plais mais je résiste et ça le met plutôt en rogne**

**Ah ah ah ah ah…**

**Hey rigole pas ce n'est pas drôle**

**Si ça l'est, Edward, en a parler à Emmett qui en a parler à Rose et qui m'en a parler…enfin bref, E****mmett ne veut pas trop qu'il t'approche, il t'adore, tu es sa préférée mais Edward a était plutôt convaincant en disant que tu lui plaisais. Il ne veux pas que se soit une hitstoire de fesses entre vous, il te veut vraiment, mais tu le fuis.**

**J'y crois pas, non mais le mec, déjà je ne suis pas sa priorité, il est arrogant, et…c'est vrai, il est plutôt canon, mais…bref….Aaaaaah. **_Dis_**-**_je __en __enfouissant __ma __tête __dans __mes __bras_

**Ah ah ah ah, il te plaît, avoue ? **

**Non**.

**Bella, tu n'oseras pas me mentir**

**Bon, d'accord, oui il me plaît même beaucoup trop, si tu veux savoir**

**Ben, alors qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?**

**Alice, il y a beaucoup de raisons**

**Ah ouais, site moi-en ?**

**Ben, premièrement, ce mec est un coureur de jupons, deuxièmement, un peu trop arrogant à mon goût et troisièmement, je n'ai jamais embrassée de garçon et je suis vierge**

**QUOI ? Non ce n'est pas vrai, ben ça alors, je ne l'aurai jamais cru, comment, je…je…ne comprends pas…**

**Alice, ce n'est pas parce que je sais danser comme une chienne en chaleur, que j'ai de l'expérience dans le sexe. Mon frère a toujours été là pour me protéger des garçons comme Edward, et ma musique me prenait tous mon temps libre donc je n'ai pas…enfin bref…**

**Ok, petite pucelle**

**Hey, arrête**_. lui dis-je offencée _

**Je rigole… je pense que tu devrais donner une chance à Edward, il est peut-être arrogant, mais c'est un jeu qui joue devant toi, c'est pour te faire craquer, apparemment sa ne marche pas. ****Edward, est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, il fait passer sa famille et ses amis avant tout le monde alors imagine en étant sa petite amie…**

**Il est peut-être un coureur de jupons, mais rose m'a dit qu'emmett, n'avais jamais entendu son frère, parler d'une fille, comme il l'a fait pour toi. Surtout qu'il ne mêle jamais ses frères à ses histoires de cul. Alors, s'il a demander conseil à emmett où jasper, c'est que tu lui as fait quelque chose. Et si tu veux mon avis, si Edward voulait juste coucher avec toi, et que tu ne sois pas consentante, il aurait abandonné depuis longtemps, mais là ce n'est pas le cas. **_me dit-elle sur d'elle_

**Alice, je suis perdue, je ne veux pas être accessible, comme toutes ses potiches, qu'il a dans son lit, je veux être LA fille, tu comprends, mais j'ai peur de souffrir, qu'il me brise le cœur, je suis jalouse que je suis attachée à quelqu'un alors imagine avec lui, et pis je n'ai jamais eu de petit amis ca se comprend, non ?**

**Ouais, je comprends, ton point de vue, mais laisse lui une chance, je suis persuader que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre**

**Oh là…doucement Alice, tu vas trop vite**

**Non, je ne crois pas fait moi confiance, promet moi que se soir, tu lui parleras**

**Je ne sais pas on verra**

**Bella,**

**Ouais, promis. **_Dis_**-**_je __exaspérée_

**Bon, viens on va se préparer pour la soirée**

Pendant, qu'elle me coiffe, je réfléchis. Est-ce qu'Edward veut vraiment que je sois sa petite amie ?, je doute, je suis complètement perdue, comme je disais à Alice, il me plait énormément, j'ai peur de dépendre de lui, de l'aimer à en mourir, et puis qu'il me brise en deux en trouvant mieux que moi, il faut dire que je n'ai pas d'expérience et pis si on venait à sortir ensemble, c'est clair, que je coucherai pas toute de suite avec, donc il se lassera vite…aaahhh sa m'énerve pourquoi, sa m'arrive ?.

**J'ai finie, tu es toute belle, **

**Merci, Alice**

**Tu ****vas ****y ****aller ****en ****jeans**_**…**__me __dit__**-**__elle __en __regardant __mon __jeans __troué_

**Heu…non…j'ai ramené une des tenues du club…je me suis dit que j'allais me lâcher ce soir et peut-être chanter, et toi ?**

**Je** **vais** **mettre** **cette** **robe…**_me_ _dit_-_elle_ _en_ _me_ _montrant_ _la_ _robe_ _accroché_ à _son_ _armoire_

**Whoa, je sens qu'un certains jeune homme ne va pas te lâcher se soir**

**J'espère** **bien**

Ah la la, sacré Alice, elle est vraiment prête à tout pour faire craquer notre petit jasper…ils se cherchaient tous les deux, mais aucun des deux ne faisaient le premier pas pour s'avoués qu'ils s'aimaient.

Je pars dans la salle de bain, j'enfile un short noir très court, où j'accroche une ceinture blanche, je mets ensuite un haut noir court qui ne couvre que ma poitrine et une veste en cuir courte avec des converses blanches et des guêtres de même couleurs, je me regarde dans le miroir, j'étais vraiment belle, Alice m'avait lisser les cheveux, ils tombaient en cascade dans mon dos, et un maquillage très léger, je suis à la fois, sexy sans être vulgaire et cool…

Alice rentre dans la salle de bain, la robe qu'elle portée était courte mi cuisse, elle lui allait vraiment bien.

**Je retire ce que j'ai dit, si jasper ne se jette pas sur toi, ce soir, c'est qu'il est gay**

**Ah ah ah ah, j'espère bien et toi aussi, tu va définitivement rendre jaloux Edward se soir avec cette tenue, il ne va pas te lâcher….du regard**

**Tu a raison, peut-être, que je vais l'énerver un peu et le rendre jaloux avec d'autres gars que lui, hum…je ne sais pas. **

**Tu veux vraiment le rendre jaloux ?**

**On verra**

**Fait gaffe quand même, parce que tout comme toi, Edward est très très jaloux et très possessif et je pense qu'il ne va pas surpporter qu'un autre que lui t'approche ou te touche**

**Je ne lui appartiens pas**

**Sa ne dépend que de toi…**

Elle m'avait coupé la voix, elle avait raison, sa ne dépendait que de moi. Mais étais-je prête à tomber amoureuse ?

Arrivées, devant la maison, il y avait pleins d'étudiants, tous le monde dansaient et buvaient. La porte d'entrée était ouverte, alors avec Alice, nous sommes rentrées. J'observe ce qui se passe devant mes yeux, dans un coin du salon, certains mecs regardent un match de football, d'autres jouent au beer pong ou d'autres dansent très collée et s'embrassent, hey bien, la soirée risque d'être chaude. Je suis Alice dans le jardin, un podium a été installé avec un DJ, qui n'est autre que jasper, je pense qu'Edward n'est pas loin, mais je m'en préoccuperai plus tard

**Je viens rejoindre jasper. **_Me __dit_**-**_elle __aux __creux __de __l'oreille_

J'acquiesce et me dirige vers le bar, quand, on m'accosta :

**Je t'offre un verre.**

**Hey Marc, Sava…oui, je veux bien merci,**

Marc est un garçon sympa, c'est le capitaine de l'équipe de football de l'université, il est dans mon cours de math, j'avais sympathisé avec lui après qu'il m'est expliqué un exercice qui s'avérait être compliquer. Il était plutôt mignon, mais rien avoir avec Edward.

**Alors,** **ma** **fête** **te** **plait**. _Me_ _dit_-_il_

**Oh…tu fais partie de cette fraternité**

**Oui, c'est moi le chef. **_Dit-il fièrement_

**Je ne le savais pas…mais j'aime plutôt l'ambiance…Jasper comme Dj, hein ?**

**Ouais, je l'ai vu, rentré à ma soirée et comme j'aime plutôt bien ce qui fait au « Coming Home », alors je lui ai demandé de jouer ce soir, pis toi, tu vas chanter ?**

**Je ne sais pas, peut-être**

**Si tu veux, je t'annonce ?**

**Plus tard, **

Je veux vraiment chanter, toutes les occassions sont bonne pour moi. Quand je chante, je suis heureuse et vivante, mais là toute suite, je ne sais pas. Les étudiants qui sont là ce soir, étaient déjà venu au club, j'en reconnaissais quelque uns, mais delà à m'afficher en dehors du club.

Au loin, je vois Edward, il discute avec des filles, mais il en à rien à foutre, il me regarde, son regard parle pour lui, il est jaloux. J'étais proche de marc, avec une ténue des plus sexy, cela ne lui plait pas, mais rien à foutre. Lui parle bien avec des greluches siliconée, d'ailleurs, pourquoi il leur parle s'il s'en fout, ouais j'étais franchement jalouse, Aaaaaah j'en ai marre. Marc me sort de mes pensées et me parle aux creux de l'oreille.

**Tu es vraiment canon ce soir. **

**Merci**, _dis_-_je_ _en_ _rougissant_ _et_ _en_ _soutenant_ _le_ _regard_ _d'Edward_, _qui_ _virait_ _rouge_,

Mais pour qui il se prend, j'ai quand même le droit de parler à d'autres mecs que lui, tu veux être jaloux et bien je vais tant donner l'occasion…

**Tu sais quoi, tu as raison, je vais chanter, annonce moi…**_en __lui __redonnant __mon __verre __d'alcool_

**Ok…heu… tu veux qu'elles chansons ?**

**Dis à Jasper de mettre « dirrty » de Christina aguillera**

**Je sens que Sava être très chaud. **_Dit_**-**_il __en __partant __vers __la __scène __où __je __le __suivis_

**Très** **très** **chaud…**. **Edward** **Cullen**, **tu** **vas** **t'en** **mordre** **les** **doigts….**_marmonnais_-_je_

Marc me passe un micro et monte sur scène.

**Hey, tous le monde est-ce que Sava ?**

****

**Les mecs, j'ai une invitée spéciale pour vous, vous l'avez certainement vu au club « Coming Home », ce soir, elle est là, veuillez accueillir, BEEEEEEELLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAA**

Je rentre en scène, tous les mecs crient et hurle mon nom, la musique démarre et je chante :

_Ladies move, gentlemen move (Mesdames, bougez, Messieurs bougez)  
Somebody ring the alarm (quelqu'un à déclanché l'alarme)  
A fire on the roof (un feu sur le toit)  
Ring the alarm (And I'm throwin elbows) (Sonnez l'alarme, (et je donne un coup coude)) _

Ooh, I'm overdue (oh, je suis en retard)  
Gimme some room, I'm comin' through (donnez moi un peu de temps, j'arrive)  
Paid my dues, I'm in the mood (j'ai payé mes dettes, de mauvaises humeurs)  
Me and my girls gonna shake the room (les filles et moi allons secouer la sale)  
DJ's spinnin (show your hands) (le DJ fait tourner ses platines, montre tes mains)  
And let's get dirrty (that's my jam) (soyons obscene, c'est mon truc)  
I need that ... to get me off (j'ai besoin de ça)  
Sweatin' till my clothes come off (je transpire jusqu'à ce que j'enlève mes affaires)

It's explosive, speakers are thumpin (c'est explosive, les hauts parleurs vibrant)  
Still jumpin', 6 in the morning (je saute toujours, 6h du matin)  
Table dancin', glasses are crashin' (on danse sur les tables, les verres sont écrasés)  
No question, time for some action! (pas de question c'est l'heure de l'action)

Tout en chantant, je me déhanche un peu, quelques filles, me rejoignent, pour une chorégraphie des plus endiablée. Je me sens obscène, tous mes gestes sont vulgaires, j'aguiche tous les mecs du regard. Je balance mes hanches de haut en bas, tout en descendant, j'écarte les jambes et je remonte en remuant des fesses. Les filles qui sont avec moi, répète les mêmes gestes, nous sommes synchro.

_Temperature's up (Can you feel it?) __(la température monte, le sens tu?)  
'Bout to erupt (so get) (ca va être l'eruption)  
Gonna get my girls (je vais prendre mes copines)  
Get your boys (prends tes copains)  
Gonna make some noise...(on va faire du bruit) _

Gonna get rowdy (je veux chahuter)  
Gonna get a little unruly (je vais pas respecter les lois)  
Wanna get dirrty (je veux être obscène)  
It's about time that I came to start the party (ce n'est qu'une question de temps pour que je vienne commencer la fête)  
Sweat drippin' over my body (transpirer de tout mon corps)  
Dancin' gettin' just a little naughty (dancer et être juste un peu indescente)  
Wanna get dirrty (je veux être obscene)  
It's about time for my arrival (ce n'est qu'une question de temps pour que j'arrive)

Ahh, heat is up (ahh, la temperature augmente)  
So ladies, fellas, drop your cups (alors Mesdames, remplissez vos verres)  
Body's hot from front to back (le corps est chaud, prête à revenir)  
Move your ass, I like that (Maintenant bougez votre cul, j'aime ça)

Tight hip huggers (low fo' sho') (des déhanchement en désorde, lentement mais surement)  
Shake a little somethin' (On the floor) (on fait trembler le plancher)  
I need that ... to get me off (j'ai besoin de ça)  
Sweatin' till my clothes come off (transpirer jusqu'à ce que j'enlève mes affaires)

Let's get open, cause a commotion (ouvrons, causons une commotion)  
We're still goin', 8 in the morning (on y va toujours à 8h du matin)  
There's no stoppin', we keep it poppin' (on arrete pas, on continue de vibrer)  
Hard rockin', everyone's talkin' (du rock hot, tout le monde parle)

Be all you got (give it to me) (donne tout ce que tu as, donne moi le)  
Just hit the spot (secoue les spots)  
Gonna get my girls (j'aurais mes filles)  
Get your boys (tu auras tes garçons)  
Gonna make some noise...(on va faire du bruit)

Je descends de la scène, et rejoint les étudiants déchainés pour un collé serré, mais vraiment très serré. Tous les gestes sont en désordre, les corps de plus en plus chaud, je me colle, frotte et me déhanche lentement mais surement à un mec que je ne connais même pas.

Mes gestes deviennent de plus en plus indécents, je suis prise en sandwich, je reconnais Marc, je lui souris tout en chantant le refrain de Dirrty, je suis obscène.

_Here it comes (il vient c'est le bon)  
It's the one you been waitin' on (celui que tu attendais)  
Get up, get it up (léve toi, prends le)  
Yo, that's what's up (yo, c'est ce qui se passe)  
Givin' just what you want to the maximum (donnes tout ce que tu veux au maximum)  
Uh oh Here we go (uh oh on y va) _

You can tell when the music starts to drop (tu peux dire quand la music commence)  
That's when we take it to the parking lot (c'est quand tu l'entend jusqu'au parking)  
And I betcha somebody's gonna call the cops (et je te paris, que quelqu'un va appeller les flics)  
Uh oh's, here we go's (uh oh, on y va)  
Ohh... yeahh...

Pendant le couplet de Redman, je les fais écartés avec mon micro, ils se retrouvent tous en cercle autour de moi, j'enlève ma veste, j'entends des sifflements.

Les filles me rejoignent, je vois Alice, elle se déhanche contre moi, elle s'éclate, à mon avis, elle a trop bu…Ont commençent une chorégraphie indisciplinée, mais sa marche, tous le monde crient et chante avec moi.

Je remonte sur le podium, pour le refrain de la fin…

**MERCIIIII**…._crie_-_je_ _dans_ _un_ _dernier_ _souffle_.

**BELLLA, BELLLA, BEELLLLAAA OOOOOUUUUUHHHHHOUUUUUUHHHHHH**

Je descends de la scène, complètement claquer, je me suis éclater, et j'ai même oublié Edward. J'ai tout donner pour se show, je sens qu'il va me retomber dans la gueule, que je vais surement me faire insulter de tous les noms, mais je m'en fiche, c'est la nouvelle Bella.

Elle est sexy et super bonne dans tous les sens du terme… _sauf_ _au_ _lit_, _je_ _ne_ _le_ _sais_ _pas_ _encore…_

Je vois marc au loin avec certains membres de l'équipe de foot, il me fait des gestes pour que je le retrouve.

**Whouuuua, tu étais….**

**Hyper** **bonne….**_coupa_ _un_ _de_ _ses_ _équipiers_

**Super** **bandante….**_et_ _encore_ _un_ _autre_

**Heu…merci**, **je** **vais** **prendre** **ça** **pour** **des** **compliments**…_dis_-_je_ _en_ _les_ _regardant_ _de_ _travers_. **Est**-**ce** **que** **je** **peux** **utiliser** **ta** **salle** **de** **bain** **?**

**Bien sur ma belle, en haut troisième porte à gauche, à coter de ma chambre, si sa t'intéresse…**_me __dit_**-**_il __en __me __collant_

**Heu…je** **crois** **que** **la** **salle** **de** **bain** **suffira**. _Lui_ _dis_-_je_ _en_ _partant_.

Je venais de le casser devant ses potes, et je croie qu'il n'a pas apprécié, tans pis de toute façon, il ne m'intéresse pas. J'espère qu'il n'a pas interprété la dance pour une quelconque invitation.

Arrivée dans la salle de bain, je me regarde dans le miroir, j'ai une sale gueule, j'ai les joues rouges, les cheveux tout collant, je les attache et me rince à coup d'eau froide…_ah_ _ça_ _fait_ _un_ _bien_ _fou…_je relève la tête et :

**Aaahhh**, **mais** **tu** **es** **fou**, **tu** **m'as** **fait** **peur**. _Dis_-je _en_ _mettant_ _la_ _main_ _sur_ _mon_ _corps_

**Désolé, je ne le voulais pas….**

**Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Edward ?**

**On** **peut** **parler** **5** **minutes**. _Dit_-_il_ _en_ _entrant_ _dans_ _la_ _salle_ _de_ _bains_ _et_ _fermant_ _la_ _porte_ _derrière_ _lui_

**Je** **ne** **veux** **pas** **te** **parler**. _Lui dis-je en essayant de sortir_

Pourtant, je les promis à Alice… « _Tu_ _devrais_ _lui_ _donner_ _une_ _chance_…_Edward_ _est_ _vraiment_ _quelqu'un_ _de_ _bien_…._tu_ _lui_ _plais_ _vraiment_…._promets_ _moi_ _d'essayer_ _de_ _lui_ _parler_ » aaahhh Alice, pourquoi tu a toujours raison.

Pendant mon monologue intérieur, Edward c'était rapprocher de moi, j'étais dans ses bras, je ne pouvais pas me dégager, il était devant moi, et derrière moi il y avait le lavabo. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, j'en étais incapable, ma tête voulait partir mais mon corps, lui il voulait tout le contraire…

Il pose son front contre le mien, et moi, et moi tout ce que je fait, ben c'est regarder mes converses.

**Tu** **réfléchie** **trop**, **laisse** **toi** **aller**, **regarde** **moi**. _Me_ _dit-il_ _en_ _relevant_ _mon_ _visage_

Oh mon dieu…il est vraiment trop beau…ça devrais être interdit d'être aussi canon, il a raison, je réfléchie trop mais le physique ne fait pas tout…

**Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? **_Lui dis-je en le regardant_

**Que tu me laisse une chance de te prouver que je ne suis pas celui que tu penses**

**…**

**Tu as les joues toutes rouges et chaudes. **_Me dit-il en les caressant. _Je ferme les yeux à son toucher…_Mon dieu, aider-moi, je vais succomber_

**Normal…je viens de danser**_. Lui dis-je sur un ton dur_

**Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu as aimé te coller à marc ? **_me dit_**-**_il __ironiquement_**. Alors que moi tu me fuis et me résiste depuis quelques semaines. **

**_... _**

_je ne trouvais rien à dire, il était faché_

**Et ce soir, tu ne trouve rien de mieux que de te jetter carrément dans ses bras. Tu as voulu me rendre jaloux ?,**

**Peut-être.**_ Dis-je timidement_

**Et je te rassure, tu as très bien réussie ton coup, parce que c'est la dernière fois que ce mec pose, ses mains sales sur toi, je t'en fais ma promesse, tu mérite beaucoup mieux que lui. **

**Ah oui, et je mérite quoi, hein dis moi, toi peut-être, laisse moi rire. **_Lui __dis__**-**__je __en __le __repoussant gentiment_**…et je me colle à qui je veux d'accord. Pis, tu peux parler, tu avais deux greluches siliconées coller à toi je te signale,**

**Tu t'en rends compte de ce que tu dis, on n'est même pas encore ensemble que tu es déjà jalouse.**_ Dit-il amusé_

**Moi…jalouse, de ça, n'importe quoi….je vaut mieux qu'elles...elles écartent les jambes et toi tu accours comme un toutou**

**Et tu as tout à fait raison, je ne te contredirais pas la dessus, si je peux te rassurer, je ne rentrerai avec aucune de ses filles se soir, elles ne m'intéressent pas.**

**Alors** **pourquoi** **tu** **leur** **parlais…**

**…tu** **sais** **quoi** **ne** **répond** **pas**, **sa** **ne** **m'intéresse** **pas**_. Lui dis-je en mettant une main en l'air devant lui et me pinçant l'arête du nez_… **je** **divague** **là**, **en** **plus** **je** **suis** **fatigué**. **Je** **crois** **que** **je** **devrais** **rentrer**. _Lui_ _dis_-_je_ _exaspérer_

**Laisse-moi te raccompagner ?**

**Non, je suis venue avec Alice, c'est elle qui devait me ramener chez moi**

**Alice est déjà rentrée, elle ne pouvait pas conduire alors jasper là ramener et elle m'a demandé de te reconduire chez toi.**

**Hey merde…sacré Alice, c'est sur, je vais la tuer, bon si je n'ai pas le choix, allons y. **_dis-je sarcastiquement_

**Ne me repousse pas, on pourrait être au moins amis ?**

**Tu ne veux pas qu'on soit des amis, tu veux plus. **_Lui dis-je en sortant de la salle de bain_

**Si c'est le seul moyen pour être prêt de toi. **

**Heu…il faut que je récupère ma veste**

**Je vais la chercher, reste là**

Je le voie partir en direction du jardin, il récupère ma veste et parle à marc, ils sont un peu énervée, Edward revient vers moi, agacé.

**Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à marc ?**

**Qu'il ne devait plus t'approcher**

**Putain, Edward,**

**Monte**. _Me dit-il sèchement_

Le trajet en voiture fut le plus long de toute ma vie, un silence pesant s'était installer entre nous, aucun de nous deux n'osait parler. J'étais assez fatigué, et Edward, était assez sur les nerfs et tendu. Arrivée devant chez moi, il avait décidé de venir jusqu'en bas de mon immeuble, je pris la parole :

**Merci, de m'avoir ramené, c'est très gentil de ta part**

**C'est normal, comme ça tu diras à Alice que j'étais un vrai gentleman.**

**Je n'y manquerai pas. **_Dis-je en souriant_

**Heu…Bella, écoute, je voudrais qu'on sorte ensemble un soir ?**

**Edward, je ne sais pas…heu…je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée.**

**Ecoute, réfléchie, je ne veux pas te brusquer, si vraiment tu ne veux pas, on essayera d'être amis**

**Je vais voir, je ne te garantie rien…**

Un silence pesant est de retour, et je voie Edward qui s'approche, il me prend dans ses bras…_hum_ _que_ _je_ _me sens_ _bien_, je relève la tête, le regarde et lui sourit, il se rapproche encore plus….ses lèvres…_oh_ _non_, _il_ _va_ _m'embrasser_…_fait_ _quelque_ _chose_, _vite_….je tourne la tête et ses lèvres se posent sur ma joue.

**Ecoute…heu…Edward, hum…désolé…heu, comment te dire…**_hey __merde __je __bafouille_

**Ne te fatigue pas, je comprends...**

**Non tu ne comprends rien, ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi. Ecoute, tu me plais d'accord même beaucoup, et c'est vrai, tu avais raison, tu ne me laisse pas du tout indifférente. Je ne suis pas prête pour sa, Edward, si tu veux, on peut passer du temps ensemble et faire connaissance… ?**

_Ais_-_je_ _vraiment_ _dis_ _sa_ _?_ Alice avait raison, je devais lui donner une chance, je le juge trop vite, et il fait tellement d'effort pour me plaire, et il me plait vraiment, même si j'ai peur de souffrir. Je ne veux pas passer à coter de lui, sa se trouve, je vais vivre quelque chose d'exceptionnelle avec lui. Je n'ai rien à perdre…

**D'accord, au moins je te plais. **_me dit-il en souriant_

**N'en** **doute** **pas**. _Lui dis-je rougissante_

**Bon, je vais y aller, bonne nuit Bella. **_Me dit-il en m'embrassant sur le front_

**Bonne nuit Edward. A demain**

Je le regarde partir, quand il se retourne et me dit :

**Est-ce que tu croies que je pourrais venir, te chercher demain pour aller à l'université ?**

**Ouais, avec plaisir. **_dis-je souriante_

**A demain, alors. **_dit-il en me faisant signe de la main_

Je rentre chez moi, complètement retournée par les événements de la soirée. Je me couche en espérant que demain soit meilleur qu'aujourd'hui.


	5. Chapter 4

**TUT TUT TUT TUT TUT **

_Hum….qu'est-ce que c'est ?..._Aïe ma tête….je me réveille, me frotte la tête…qu'elle est heure est-il ? AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 7h30….et merde, je suis en retard…_encore, fais chier !_

**TUT TUT TUT TUT TUT **

_Et merde, c'est qui à cette heure ci?_

**OUAAAIIISSS, j'arrive, c'est qui ? **_Dis-je en ouvrant la porte_

**Oooohhh, si j'avais su plutôt que tu m'accueillerais dans cette tenue, je serais venu plus tôt**

_Fais chier, Je l'ai oublié lui…attends qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?, quel tenue ? _Je me regarde, je suis en sous-vêtements noir dentelle, presque transparent, sur mon paillasson devant un Edward, au regard, appréciateur.

**La ferme, entre et parle moi fort, j'ai mal au crâne. **_Dis-je en me frottant la tête_

**Ahahahah, gueule de bois hein ?**

**Ouais… je dormais super bien, jusqu'à qu'une certaine personne sonne chez moi, comme un fou furieux**

**Ouais, ben ça fait un bon quart d'heure, que j'attends devant ta porte**

**Désolé, mais si tu n'es pas content, fallait pas venir me chercher. En plus, on est en retard, il est 7h45. **

**Pourtant tu étais ravie, que je vienne hier soir ?**

**J'étais bourrée**

**Ahahahah, et si je t'emmenai prendre le petit déjeuner, dehors, et après on retourne en cours ?**

**Qui te dit que j'ai envie de prendre le petit déjeuner avec toi ?**

**Allez, s'il te plait, en plus tu me dois bien ça, à cause de toi, je suis en retard en cours**

**Ne me fais pas culpabiliser, bon je vais me préparer, fais comme chez toi**

**Si tu me prends par les sentiments. **_Me dit-il en s'installant sur mon canapé et allumant la télé_

**J'en ai par pour longtemps. **_Lui dis-je en m'éloignant vers ma chambre._

Pendant qu'on parlait j'étais resté en sous vêtements, en faite, j'étais à l'aise devant lui. J'aimais son regard appréciateur vis-à-vis de mon corps, je me sentais belle et désirable en sa présence.

Après une douche vite fait j'enfile un jean brut foncé, un débardeur bleu foncé et une chemise claire avec des ballerines. J'arrive dans mon salon, il est affalé sur mon canapé son tee-shirt est un peu relevé, et j'aperçois son magnifique V bien dessiné, qui donne naissance à son…._hum…il est trop canon…_je me mords la lèvre inférieure et rougis.

**Tu me mates ? **_dit-il en se relevant _

_Merde, grillée_

**Tu l'as bien fait non ?**

**Ce que tu as vu, te plait ?**

**Et toi ?**

**Tu réponds toujours par une question, où tu ne veux pas avouer la vérité ? **

**Bon, si on partait ? **_Dis-je en éteignant la télé_

Nous descendons en silence, arrivés devant sa voiture, il m'ouvre la porte passagère

**C'est très cliché. **_Lui dis-je amusé_

**Ma mère, m'a appris à être gentleman avec les belles demoiselles. **_Me dit-il me faisant la révérence _

Je monte dans la voiture, en secouant la tête et un sourire niais coller sur mon visage. Le trajet en voiture se fait en silence. Je regarde le paysage qui défile devant mes yeux et réfléchie, j'étais vraiment contente de le voir débarquer chez moi, et de pouvoir passer du temps ensemble. Sa me fait même chier d'aller en cours après. Je ne voulais pas le quitter.

Arrivée au starbucks pas loin de la fac, nous nous sommes installés à une table plutôt isolée. Un serveur arrive et nous commandons en attendant celle-ci, Edward prends la parole :

**Alors, pourquoi tu es venue sur Los Angeles ? **_me dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux_

**C'est une longue histoire**

**J'ai tout mon temps…**

Si je voulais qu'entre Edward et moi sa marche, je devais lui raconter mon histoire que tout les membres du club connaissent déjà à pars lui.

**Il y a deux ans, j'ai eu un accident de voiture sur l'autoroute un carambolage. La voiture de derrière à fait un rouler bouler sur la voie de gauche. Une voiture voulant l'éviter a foncé droit sur le coté de mon frère. Ma mère et lui sont morts sur le coup et mon père est mort suite aux séquelles de l'accident. **

**Et Toi ?**

**Quand à moi je suis restée dans le coma pendant trois mois. A mon réveil, l'assistante sociale m'a annoncée que mes parents et mon frère n'ont pas survécu. Je ne voulais plus retourner chez moi, j'avais tout perdue, je n'avais plus de famille alors je suis venue ici pour recommencer une nouvelle vie. Pourquoi los Angeles ? Parce que j'en rêvais depuis toute petite. Voilà, tu c'est à peu près tout. **

Pendant, mon monologue il m'avait écouté attentivement, ne perdant pas une miette de ce que je lui ai raconté. Les larmes coulent, ce souvenir me hante.

**Hey…viens là, ma belle. **_Me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras._

Je me sens vraiment bien avec lui, je m'accroche désespérément à lui pour le rapprocher de moi, j'ai besoin de le sentir près de moi. Je me relève, le regarde, il essuie mes larmes dès bout des doigts

**Merci, Edward**

**Mais de quoi, ma belle, je n'ai rien fait**

**Si, tu es là avec moi, je te raconte mon histoire et tu l'écoute, et c'est important pour moi**

**C'est tout à fait normal, et c'est aussi important pour moi que tu me fasses confiance pour que tu ressasse un souvenir qui te fait mal**

**J'avais besoin de te le raconter, tu étais le seul qui n'était pas au courant, **

**C'est notre premier rendez vous et je te fais pleurer. **_Me dit-il triste_

**Ne t'inquiète pas. **_Lui dis-je en lui caressant la joue…_**hum…excuse moi…je…c'était instinctif. **_Lui dis-je en remettant ma main en dessous de la table_

**Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai adoré. Ne te gène pas d'avoir des gestes tendre envers moi. **_Me dit-il en souriant._

**Ok, toi non plus alors…ça ne doit pas être à sens unique hein ? **_Lui retournant son sourire_

**Bien sur…tu as raison, tu sais que tu es belle quand tu souris !**

**Merci…hum…tu m'embarrasse, tu sais ? **_Dis-je rougissante_

**Ah bon, pourtant quand tu étais en sous-vêtements cas-y transparents, tu ne l'étais pas ?**

**Erreur de parcours, c'est tout…**

**Hum…en tous cas, j'ai apprécié la vue…**

**Edward. **_Dis-je sur un ton voulant dur_

Edward et moi continuons de discuter et de se rapprocher. Je me sens bien avec lui avec moi, il est vraiment différent, calme, doux, attentionné…

**A quand date, ta dernière relation amoureuse ?**

Merde…. je fais quoi ? Je lui avoue, qu'est-ce que je dis ? Je détourne la conversation ? ouais c'est mieux c'est ce que je fais de mieux. Je regarde ma montre :

**Oh…on devrait y aller, c'est bientôt l'heure du prochain cours**

**Ouais, si tu veux. Allons-y. **_me dit-il déçu que je ne réponde pas à sa question_

Le trajet en voiture ce fut encore en silence à mon avis, il aime le silence dans sa voiture. Je repense à la question qu'il m'a posé…je ne savais pas quoi le dire, je ne l'allais pas lui dire….oh tu sais, je n'ai jamais eu de petits amis et je suis encore vierge. Il va me prendre pour une coincée du cul remarque je le suis complètement. Mais, je sens qu'il ne lâchera pas l'affaire

Arrivée à la fac, Edward me raccompagne jusque devant ma salle de cours

**J'ai adoré prendre le petit déjeuner, on devrait le refaire plus souvent. **_Lui proposai-je _

Je voulais passer du temps avec lui, rien que tout les deux.

**Tu propose un autre rencard ? **_me dit-il souriant avec une pointe d'espoir_

**Ce n'était pas un rencard…enfin bref, j'ai aimé et j'apprécie ta compagnie**

**Whoa…tu m'apprécie, est-ce que vous allez tomber amoureuse de moi, mademoiselle Swan ? **_me dit-il ironiquement_

**Edward arrête, bon je m'en vais, a plus. **_Lui dis-je en partant_

**Non Bella, attends je te taquine…moi aussi, j'ai apprécié, tu vois qu'on peut être amis**

**Mouais…**_dis-je déçu par le mot « amis », _je ne veux pas que nous soyons qu'amis…_Aaaaaah, je ne sais plus ce que je veux. _**Bon, je vais y aller, a plus.**

**A plus ma belle. **_Me dit-il en embrassant ma tempe_

Je le regarde partir il me manque déjà, sa présence, ses sourires, son regard. Je ressens un vide en moi. Quand il a prononcé le mot « amis », j'étais déçu, je ne veux être sa petite amie et non son amie.

Ma journée de cours terminée. Je rentre chez moi exténuée, je vais faire une sieste parce que ce soir je travaille. Emmett m'avait appelé en panique à midi en me disant que Lisa une des danseuses était malade, alors je vais devoir la remplacer.

Arrivée au club il avait déjà pas mal de monde, l'ambiance était là. Je salue le barman et jasper de loin avec un signe de la main. Mon regard se poste sur un canapé, je reconnais certains gars et filles de la fac en avançant de plus prés, j'aperçois Edward une bière à la main chuchotant à l'oreille d'une fille. Ils se sourient et rigolent mais, quel enfoiré le mec me drague me dit qu'il me veut et là monsieur drague une fille, nan mais je rêve….je regarde la fille, blonde, grande, aucun complexe ouais c'est clair rien à voir avec moi. Pfffff pauvre mec…

Je rentre dans les loges, et voie Alice, qui se maquille

**Salut Alice**

**Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ce n'est pas ton jour de travail ?**

**Emmett m'a appelé pour que je remplace Lisa**

**Ok… Ca va ? tu n'as pas l'air bien ?**

**Mouais, tu sais ce que c'est gueule de bois et fatigue…l'après fête, quoi !**

**Ouais…je n'ai pas eu la gueule de bois, moi**

**Ah bon, pourtant Edward m'a dit que tu ne pouvais pas conduire, c'est que tu as surement trop bu ?**

….

**Alice**, **dis** **moi** **que** **tu** **as** **bu** **?** _Lui dis-je en m'approchant d'elle _

**Ben…en fait…hum…je…comment te dire**

**REPOND… **_lui dis-je en haussant la voix_

**Ok…ok…je n'ai pas bu à la soirée…c'est Edward qui a manigancer ça, il voulait te parler mais tu ne te laissais pas approcher. Il est venu me demandé, s'il pouvait te raccompagner alors, on a inventé ce petit mensonge.**

**AAAAAAARRRRrrrrggggghhhh…..Mais quel….non mais j'y crois pas….aaaaaaaahhhhhh. **_Criai__**-**__je_

**Ecoute, ne t'énerve pas Bella c'est plutôt bien non ?**

**Plutôt bien, Alice… NON CE N'EST PAS « PLUTOT BIEN » **_lui __dis_**-**_je __en __mimant __les __guillemets_**…. Hier soir, monsieur m'a coincée dans la salle de bain pour me parler. Ensuite, il me raccompagne et essaye de m'embrasser…bien sur, j'esquive complètement. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes allés déjeuner je lui fais confiance et lui raconte mon histoire. Ce soir, je rentre dans le club et je le voie DRAGUER une autre que MOI, alors qu'il est sensé me vouloir….ALORS NON CE N'EST PAS « PLUTOT BIEN », Alice**

**Ce n'est pas vrai, vous vous rapprocher, c'est trop cool en plus tu es hyper jalouse d'une fille dont il en a rien à foutre**

**Rien à foutre, tu te fous de ma gueule, il avait carrément sa bouche dans son oreille et elle riait aux éclats de ce….AAAAARRRRGGHHH**

**Tu te fais des illusions, tu devrais lui dire que tu veux plus que de l'amitié avec lui que de péter les plombs pour rien**

**Péter les plombs… non mais je rêve. Alice, je ne le connais que depuis quelques semaines et il me retourne complètement la tête. Quand il n'est pas là, il me manque. Quand il est là entouré de filles, je suis jalouse. Je ne sais plus Alice, d'un côté, je le veux et d'un autre, je le déteste **

**Arrête de te prendre la tête, parle-lui. Tu veux être avec lui sa se voit, sa s'entend dans tes paroles, arrête de te mentir à toi-même, tu tombes amoureuse.**

**Non non Alice, je t'interdis de dire sa, je ne tombe pas amoureuse, je…je…**

**Et pis quoi….hein, tu ne mérite pas son amour c'est sa, parce que tu a peur de ne pas être à la hauteur alors tu t'interdis d'aimer. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bella ? Hein, ne le repousse pas, tu te fais du mal…**

**Je n'ai jamais eu personne dans ma vie, je n'y connais rien en amour. Hier encore, je n'avais personne maintenant, j'ai des amis formidables. On m'a enlevé ma famille, j'avançais seule. Je n'avais confiance en personne et j'ai peur de prendre le risque de lui faire confiance, et de me retrouver avec le cœur en sang, je ne le supporterai pas Alice…**

**On est là maintenant et on ne te quittera jamais…L'amour fait souffrir mais c'est quelque chose de tellement magnifique. Ne le repousse pas, donne lui une chance…**

**Je…**

Jasper rentre et nous interromps

**Bella c'est à toi, dans 5 min**

**Merci, Jasper j'arrive**

**Bon, je…vais y aller**

**Hey Bella, tu mérite d'aimer ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as jamais eu quelqu'un dans ta vie, que tu dois t'empêcher de donner une chance à Edward, fais moi confiance et ouvre lui ton cœur, il n'attend que ça**

**Mouais…**_dis-je en partant_

Je ne savais vraiment plus quoi faire, je devrais peut-être écouter Alice et suivre mon instinct et me laisser vivre et aimer. Au plus profond de moi, j'avais besoin d'Edward. Je tombe surement amoureuse, mais je ne les jamais été…comment puis-je le savoir que je le suis ?

Arrivée sur scène, je m'installe sur le tabouret en plein milieu de la scène, on m'applaudit je prends la parole :

**Bonsoir, est-ce que ca va ?**

**OUUAIII**

**Cool…ce soir, je vais vous chanter une chanson assez spéciale que je n'ai pas l'habitude de vous chanter. Ses derniers jours, une personne me l'a inspiré**

La musique commence, je chante en espérant qu'Edward comprenne le message :

Sweet love, sweet love (doux amour, mon doux amour)  
Trapped in your love (piègée dans ton amour)  
I've opened up, unsure I can trust (je me suis libérée du doute, je peux faire confiance)  
My heart and I were buried in dust (A mon Coeur, j'étais cachée sous la poussière)  
Free me, free us (délivre moi, délivre nous)

You're all I need when I'm holding you tight (tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin quand je me serre fort contre toi)  
If you walk away I will suffer tonight (si tu t'en vas, j'en souffrirai ce soir)

I found a man I can trust (j'ai trouvé quelqu'un à qui je peux avoir foi)  
And boy, I believe in us (mon homme, je crois en nous)  
I am terrified to love for the first time (j'ai peur d'aimer pour la première fois)  
Can you see that I'm bound in chains (vois tu, je suis liée par des chaines)  
I finally found my way  
I am bound to you (je suis attachée à toi)  
I am bound to you (je suis attaché à toi)

So much, so young  
I've faced on my own  
Walls I built up became my home  
I'm strong and I'm sure there's a fire in us  
Sweet love, so pure

I catch my breath with just one beating heart  
And I brace myself, please don't tear this apart

I found a man I can trust  
And boy, I believe in us  
I am terrified to love for the first time  
Can't you see that I'm bound in chains  
I finally found my way  
I am bound to you  
I am bound to

Suddenly the moment's here  
I embrace my fears  
All that I have been carrying all these years  
Do I risk it all  
Come this far just to fall, fall

Oh, I can trust  
And boy, I believe in us  
I am terrified to love for the first time  
Can you see that I'm bound in chains  
And finally found my way  
I am bound to you

Ma chanson finie, je repars dans les loges. Je suis sur le canapé à souffler 5 min, quand on toque à la porte :

**Entrez**

**Salut**

**Salut, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? **_Dis__**-**__je __sèchement_

**Ca va, tu a l'air contrarié ?**

**Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question ? **_lui dis-je agacé_

**Ni à la mienne ?**

Je me lève en direction de mon miroir, quand il me retient contre lui

**Lâche-moi Edward**

**Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu sois si contrarié ?**

**Putain…** **tu** **ose** **me** **le** **demander** **en** **plus**. _Lui dis-je en me défiant du regard_

**Ouais**

J'apprends que tu montes un mensonge pour pouvoir me raccompagner chez moi…

**Fais chier, Ecoute…**

**NON** **TAIS** **TOI**…_lui dis-je en mettant une main devant son visage…._**tu** **croyais** **quoi**, **HEIN** **que** **je** **n'allais** **JAMAIS** **LE** **SAVOIR**…

**Bella, laisse-moi t'expliquer ?**

**NON, Edward… j'en ai marre… je ne me reconnais plus. Depuis, que je te connais il y a, ce côté arrogant que je déteste en toi mais que j'aime quand même et il y a ton sourire, tes yeux, ton corps, ta présence, je….je chante des PUTAINS DE CHANSONS D'AMOUR pour toi…je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer mais j'ai BESOIN DE TOI. Tu m'a complètement retournée la tête…**_marmonnais_**-**_je __la __dernière __phrase __en __mettant __les __mains __sur __mon __visage_

**J'ai merdé mais tout ce que je voulais c'était me rapprocher de TOI. Depuis, que tu as débarqué dans ma vie, je ne pense qu'à toi, je fais en sorte de pouvoir te convenir, être meilleur pour TOI. Mais toi, tu me repousse sans cesse, tu me fuis, tu me résiste, tu veux seulement qu'on soit amis.**

**AMIS, je ne veux pas que nous soyons des amis, je VEUX PLUS**

**Tu t'entends parler…on fait quoi là, on inverse les rôles…c'est toi qui veux que nous soyons plus que des amis maintenant. Alors qu'hier, tu me dis tout le contraire que tu n'es pas prête à avoir des relations amoureuses….MERDE BELLA, je ne te suis plus…**

…

Je ne savais plus quoi dire. Je n'avais plus de mots. Edward se rapproche et me prends dans ses bras, je me laisse faire, son corps et son odeur m'ont manqué. Il relève mon menton et plante son regard dans le mien.

**Pourquoi t'interdis-tu de m'aimer, tout ce que je demande, c'est d'être avec toi**

Ses lèvres se rapprochent de plus en plus et entre finalement en contact avec les miennes…mon dieu, mon premier baiser…c'est lui…ses lèvres sont si chaudes…hum totalement délicieuse. Il caresse ma lèvre inferieure, j'ouvre la bouche sans hésiter. Nos langues se cherchent, se trouvent pour un ballet de danse sensuelle, le baiser est tendre, doux limite passionnel…et là moment de panique, quel conne, je me souviens de l'autre greluche qui était pendu à son bras, je le repousse, et je le claque de toute mes forces.

**Ok…je ne l'ai pas volée celle là, Bella qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Je ne comprends plus rien…je croyais…que**

**Tu croyais pouvoir m'embrasser, et faire comme si de rien n'était ?**

**De quoi tu parles…je,**

**De l'autre greluche pendue à ton bras la blonde parfaite sans complexes, que tu faisais une joie de faire rire, en lui chuchotant des choses à l'oreille, tu croyais que je ne l'avais pas vu ?**

**PUTAIN, BELLA arrête, je n'en ai rien à foutre d'elle**

**Et** **bien** **va** **te** **faire** **foutre**…_dis-je en partant vers la porte_

**Ah** **et** **tu** **sais** **ce** **qu'il** **y** **d'autre**, **depuis** **que** **je** **te** **connais** **je** **suis** **de** **plus** **en** **plus** **JALOUSE**. _Dis-je en claquant la porte_


	6. Chapter 5

Après m'être disputé avec Edward, j'ai pris une douche dans la loge histoire de me détendre. J'ai vraiment réagie comme une conne avec lui, mais c'est plus fort que moi j'ai peur de l'aimer. Depuis la mort de mes parents et de mon frère, j'ai perdue complètement confiance en moi et aux autres. Maintenant que j'ai rencontrée des personnes formidables que je considère comme ma deuxième famille, je foire totalement.

En sortant de la loge, j'entends des rires. Je rejoins le bar et ils sont tous là, Edward compris. Je n'ose pas le regarder, j'ai honte d'avoir réagie comme une folle furieuse.

**Hey bell's, merci d'avoir remplacé Lisa, je te donne ton vendredi.**_ Me dit emmett_

**Merci Em…**

**Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? **

**Ouais, une bière s'il te plaît**

**Ok je t'apporte ça**

En attendant qu'emmett revienne avec ma bière, je m'assoie à coté d'Alice qui discute avec Rose.

**Bell's, sa te dis de finir la soirée chez moi ? **_me dit-elle joyeuse_

**Heu…je ne sais pas Alice, je suis assez fatigué**

**Allez tout le monde vient, il ne manque que toi…dis oui. **_Me dit-elle en faisant la moue_

**Alice, je ne crois pas **_dis-je sceptique_

**Mais si comme sa tu discuteras avec Edward, vous en avez grandement besoin de parler surtout après notre discussion dans la loge**

**Edward, Pourquoi tu dois lui parler ? **_Me dis rose_

**C'est une longue histoire ? **_Lui dis-je exaspéré_

**Notre chère Bella ici présente et comme tu vois très amoureuse de notre cher Edward, mais elle s'interdit de lui donner une chance parce qu'elle n'a jamais eu personne dans sa vie. **_Dit Alice_

**Alice, je ne suis pas amour….**

**Tut tut tut… au que si tu l'es et même irrévocablement.**

**Tu devrais lui donner une chance, Edward est quelqu'un de bien malgré ces airs de dragueurs. Il en a eu des filles dans son lit mais il n'a jamais été autant accro, un vrai coup de foudre. **_Me dit rose sur d'elle_

**Quand, j'ai fini mon show il est venu me joindre dans la loge, on a parlé mais sa c'est fini en dispute. **_Dis-je d'un air déçu_

**Voila ta bière bell's. **_Me dis emmett en me tendant ma bière_

**Merci Em**

**Bon alors tu viens finir la soirée avec nous ? **_Me dis emmett_

**Je ne sais pas…**

**Aller…**

Je regarde tout le monde, ils attendent ma réponse. Mon regard se pose sur Edward, l'espoir dans ses yeux le trahi.

**D'accord, je viens**

Edward me regarde et me sourit, je le lui retourne. Peut-être que rien n'est perdu entre lui et moi. J'espère que ce soir, on pourra être tout les deux. Alice, me sort de mes pensées.

**Bell's, on en rediscutera ok ?**

**Oui ne t'inquiète pas Alice…bon allons y avant que je ne change d'avis.**

On était dans le salon d'Alice, ont discutaient en se remémorant le passé. Je leurs racontais comment était ma vie avant eux. Je les regarde, Emmett et rose sont enlacés sur un fauteuil à coté de moi, Alice et Jasper sont eux aussi enlacé et s'embrassent amoureusement sur le canapé. Je regarde Edward, il est en face de moi beau comme un dieu une bière à la main, il est dans ses pensés. J'aimerai savoir à quoi il pense, il lève son regard et nos yeux s'accrochent.

Il me fait un signe de tête, il veut qu'on parle. Je me lève et me dirige dans la chambre d'ami, je m'assois sur le lit. Il ferme la porte et s'assoit à mes cotés, le silence plane dans la pièce. Il prend ma main entrelace nos doigts et je lève ma tête, mes lèvres sont à quelques centimètres des siennes, je m'approche et scelle mes lèvres aux siennes. Le baiser reste chaste mais Edward en décide autrement, il réponds à mon baiser et devient plus passionnée. Tous les sentiments passent dans celui-ci, l'envie, le désir, l'espoir mais surtout l'amour. Je romps le baiser à bout de souffle.

**Je…je…hum…ok…je ne trouve plus les mots. **_Dis-je ironiquement_

**Hum…moi non plus, pas après un baiser comme celui-ci…**

**Je suis désolé Edward**

**De quoi ?**

**De mettre comporter comme une folle furieuse dans la loge, je ne n'aurai jamais du te parler comme ça. Tu ne me dois rien alors pardonne moi**

**Je te pardonne mais qu'attends-tu de moi Bella ? **

**Je ne sais pas.**_ Lui dis-je en me levant et me postant devant la fenêtre_

**Parle moi, dis moi ce que tu ressens.**

…

**Je t'en prie bell's je ne sais pas comment réagir avec toi, je ne sais pas ce que tu veux ?**

**La première fois, que mes yeux se sont posés sur toi je ne t'ai pas lâché du regard, je ne voulais que toi. Je savais qu'un jour cela arriverai mais pas au point de me chamboulé autant. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je désire quelqu'un au point de souffrir. Ta réputation m'a fait douter, mais je ne veux pas te perdre. J'ai des sentiments pour toi Edward et cela me fait peur. **_Lui dis-je en me retournant_

Il est en face de moi, je pose mon front contre son torse. Ses mains sont sur mes hanches. Je ne bouge plus, j'aime tellement être près de lui. Je suis amoureuse, irrévocablement. _Alice avait raison, sale lutin diabolique._

**Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur ? **_me dit-il doucement_

**Je n'ai jamais eu de petits amis, tu es mon premier baiser. J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. J'ai perdu ma famille, je ne supporterai pas de te perdre surtout pas toi.**

**Tu m'as changé Bella, j'étais ce type arrogant qui pouvait avoir toutes les filles qui voulait mais depuis que tu es rentré dans ma vie, je ne vois que toi, je ne veux que toi. J'ai des sentiments pour toi, depuis le début cela me fait peur aussi mais je veux faire des sacrifices pour toi, je ferrais n'importe quoi pour toi !**

**Edward…**_lui dis-je en relevant ma tête, les larmes aux yeux._

**Je suis fière d'être ton premier baiser, je m'en fiche que tu n'es jamais eu de petits amis au contraire, je suis hyper heureux. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être à la hauteur pour moi. Au contraire, j'ai l'impression de ne pas l'être pour toi.**

**Ne dis pas n'importe quoi…tu es parfait pour moi**

**Tu es magnifique, tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé et je ne compte pas te laisser partir.**

**Edward…tu es…mon dieu…je sais plus quoi dire**

**Dis-moi juste que toi et moi, on est ensemble.**

Je ne lui répondis pas, le seul moyen que je trouvais était de l'embrasser.

**Je prends sa pour un oui.**_ Me dit-il en posant son front contre le sien._

Je hoche la tête. J'allais l'embrasser quand un coup toque à la porte

**Bella tu es dans la chambre ? **_dit Alice_

**Heu…oui **

**Ok, tu n'aurais pas vu Edward ?**

**Merde, je dis quoi ? **_Dis-je doucement à Edward_

**Ben la vérité…**

**Tu veux qu'ils le sachent ? **_Dis-je interloqué_

**Ben oui, je ne veux pas qu'on se cache. **

**Oh…heu…je pensais que…**

**Non bell's…**

On se comprenait même sans faire de grand monologue. Alice s'acharnait sur la porte

**Alors bell's, qu'est-ce qui se passe dans cette chambre ?**

**Heu…Alice, c'est bon …Edward et avec moi**

**Oh, vous venez ?**

**Oui on arrive…**

J'entends des pas s'éloignaient, Alice a rejoint les autres.

**Edward, je ne veux pas que tu penses que j'ai honte de toi, seulement j'aurai voulu qu'on en profite d'être tout les deux avant de s'exposer.**

**Je sais très bien, mais je suis ton petit ami et je ne veux pas qu'on cache le faite qu'on soit ensemble à nos amis. Je veux pouvoir t'embrasser et te toucher quand je voudrais**

**Humm…ca sonne bien dans ta bouche « petit ami ». **_Lui dis-je en l'embrassement chastement_

**C'est vrai, et qu'est-ce que tu pense de « mon amour » ? **_me dit-il en approfondissant le baiser_

**J'adore…**

Après notre baiser passionné, nous étions retournés dans le salon main dans la main.

**Whouuuuuuuuuuuuuu, il était temps !**

**Alice. **_Dis-je exaspéré_

Edward s'assoit sur le fauteuil, je ne voulais pas le lâcher et lui non plus puisqu'il me positionna sur ses genoux.

**Alors vous êtes ensemble ? **_demande emmett_

**Oui enfin, je désespérais à attendre…. **_Dis Edward_

**Hey, j'ai le droit de douter, je viens seulement d'ouvrir les yeux sur mes sentiments.**

**Je suis contente pour vous**

**Merci rose. **_Lui dis-je souriante_

La soirée se finie sur le sujet de discussion préférée d'Alice : le shopping. Elle prevoit une sortie entre filles ce weekend, imaginer la gueule d'Edward quand il a su qu'on ne se verra pas de la journée, alors j'ai proposé à Alice que les garçons nous rejoignent pour déjeuner. Je voulais passer tout mon temps avec lui.

On était devant la porte de mon appartement à nous embrassés quand il me demanda :

**Chérie, je sais que c'est tôt mais je pourrais passer la nuit avec toi ? Enfin dormir ?**

**Edward…je…effectivement c'est encore trop tôt pour moi….mais ce weekend tu pourras venir dormir à la maison ?**

**D'accord, je comprends… **_me dit-il déçu_

**On se voit demain à la fac ?**

**Je viendrai te chercher, soit prête à 7h30.**

**D'accord**

**Bonne nuit mon amour**

**Bonne nuit mon cœur. **_Lui dis-je en l'embrassant chastement._

Après un dernier baiser, je le regarde partir. Ce soir, je me couche heureuse et confiante. Mes rêves vont être peuplée de yeux verts…


End file.
